Cambia tus planes
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre los planes de Spiderman cambiaban cada vez que se cruzaba con Deadpool? ¿Manipulación? En algunas ocasiones era la respuesta, en otras Peter prefería no saberla.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados no me pertenecen.

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Por qué los planes de Spiderman cambiaban cada vez que se cruzaba con Deadpool? ¿Disuasión? ¿Manipulación? En algunas ocasiones era la respuesta, en otras Peter prefería no saberlo.

Historia subida solo aquí y en wattpad.

.

* * *

 **Cambia tus planes... porfi**

* * *

.

La ciudad estaba hoy más tranquila de lo normal. Spiderman sentado en el borde de un edificio balanceó las piernas fijándose en la gente caminar por la acera. Un niño que caminaba dos pasos por delante de su abuela señalaba un puesto de helados que se encontraba veinte metros más adelante en la calle, tirando de su mano para hacer que la anciana mujer se diera prisa, como un perro que tira de la correa al ver un gato. La mujer sin embargo reía.

Un gatito se había salvado por los pelos de ser atropellado.

Y un coche se había saltado una señal de stop.

Eso fue lo más alarmante que había ocurrido en lo que llevaba de tarde. Le sorprendía a la par que lo alegraba, ya que en una ciudad como New York era difícil encontrar un día tan tranquilo y sin complicaciones como ese.

– ¡Hey, Spidey! ¡Qué bueno verte en un día tan maravilloso como este! – Hablando de complicaciones… Peter giró la cabeza para ver acercarse a Deadpool – Aunque al principio este día prometía ser uno de los peores de la última década. Lluvia por la mañana, brr. Desde ayer por la noche para ser exactos. ¿Puedes creerte que la tormenta provocó un horrible apagón en mi apartamento? ¡Y digo horrible porque me cortó la emisión del último capítulo de GOT! Y en el mejor momento de lo que lleva de temporada. Triste, toda una tragedia. Esta mañana me desperté de mal humor por eso y el temporal tampoco ha ayudado. Tanto viento y tanta nube me hacía sentir en una película de Tim Burton. Sin embargo ha sido verte aquí arriba moviendo esas sexys piernas, (que por cierto, menuda maravilla. ¿Pueden ser acaso reales?) ¡y mira! – con un dedo señaló al cielo. – Has hecho que el sol aparezca. Sin duda tienes un don para salvar el día, ¿no es así, _Baby boy_?

– Y tú sin duda haces honor a tu nombre, Mercenario Bocazas. ¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Bromistas estamos hoy, eh? Me gusta, me gusta. – asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos – Claro que me gusta.

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿No tienes una misión de la que hacerte cargo? ¿Alguien a quien matar?

– Venga, Spidey, sabes que he renunciado a la matanza. ¡Estoy en transición para convertirme en todo un súper-héroe! Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, de hecho tenía un asuntillo que arreglar… Pero sentarme aquí contigo va a resultar mucho más interesante. ¡El tal anónimo va a tener que esperar! – Sin esperar la opinión de Spiderman sobre si le importaba o no, Deadpool se sentó a su lado, apoyado los brazos en el suelo y dejando su peso caer levemente hacia atrás, relajándose.

– Por favor… siéntate. – comentó Peter con sarcasmo.

– No hace falta que supliques por algo tan simple como eso, Spidey. Resérvalo para la acción en la cama.

Peter tardó varios segundos en traducir sus palabras, poniéndose más rojo que su máscara en el mismo instante.

– Que lástima que ese día NUNCA vaya a llegar.

– No tiene porque ser necesariamente en una cama, Baby boy. Podría ser en cualquier sitio. En un sofá, en un callejón, en una red de las tuyas… Oh, espera. ¿Estarás insinuando que quieres hacerlo aquí, en lo alto de un edificio? Excitante – Deadpool subió y bajó un par de veces sus cejas por debajo de la máscara. Peter soltó un gemido de fastidio. – Vaya, vaya… Me pregunto si también harás ruiditos parecidos cuando estemo…

– Wade – avisó Peter levantando un poco la voz. Por una vez Deadpool se refrenó y levantó las manos en el aire en señal de inocencia.

– Está bien, está bien. No más chistes picantes. Oh, hablando de picante. Hoy es día de pizza, pero mataría por un buen burrito…

¿Los temas de conversación nunca faltaban con Wade, verdad? Era una de las virtudes del mercenario y a su vez un defecto. Durante mucho tiempo deseó hundirle la cabeza bajo agua para hacerlo callar… –aun así sabiendo que el maldito seguiría hablando– Pero desde hacía unos meses su percepción de él había cambiado. Peter se daba cuenta de que de hecho, le agradaba sentir la presencia de Wade. En esos momentos estaba hablando sin parar sobre sus platos favoritos de la cocina mexicana y Peter no se estaba enterando de una palabra tan perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Era curioso, empezó odiando al tipo pero luego descubrió que Wade tenía una hija a la que amaba y descubrió con ello un lado sensible del misterioso mercenario que no creía que existiera en él.

Como cambiaban las cosas…

También hacía pocos años era un adolescente normal y corriente, cuya única preocupación era sacarse el curso y hacer que sus tíos se sintieran orgullosos de él.

– ¿Y ese suspiro? Oh, Spidey, ¡no me digas que estás enamorado! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¡Ven aquí, amorcito! – exclamó separando los brazos para achucharlo y con los labios marcándosele a través de la máscara listo para besarlo.

Spiderman se separó exaltado.

– ¡Wade!

– Oh, vaya, ¡No me hagas esas ilusiones! duele – contestó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Peter volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pero acabó fijándose de nuevo en la calle. Subió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas. Wade inmediatamente se dio cuenta del cambio. Algo le preocupaba.

– ¿Estás bien, _baby boy_? – Preguntó, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento de no sonar preocupado.

Para su sorpresa, Spiderman no lo negó. Después de soltar otro largo suspiro abrazó más fuerte sus rodillas.

– Sí, Es solo… que pensaba en cuanto ha cambiado mi vida desde que… en fin, soy spiderman. Durante todos estos años mi vida ha dado tantos giros… y me doy cuenta ahora de que probablemente este es el día más tranquilo que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Deadpool asintió, pensativo.

– Ser un superhéroe tiene su parte mala…

– ¿Te refieres a que no te deja ni un respiro?

– Oh, no. Nonono. ¡Hablo del dinero por supuesto! Tú por ejemplo, puedes pasarte el día paseando esas sensuales piernas por toda New York ayudando a abuelitas a cruzar la calle y salvándoles el culo a otras personas pero sin embargo no recibes ni un triste centavo a cambio. Y lo que has dicho, que ser un superhéroe no te deja un respiro está conectado con eso. Te entiendo; no ganas dinero por tus buenas acciones como Spider-sexy-man, por lo cual debes buscarte un trabajo para pagar tus deudas… y eso te ha llevado a un trabajo que cubre la mayor parte de tu tiempo que sumándose con tu deber de proteger la ciudad como Spiderman no te deja nada de tiempo libre para ti. En serio, Spidey, algun día le patearé el trasero al idiota de tu jefe por presionarte tanto y no dejarte respirar. De hecho – levantó un dedo en el aire – Pienso descubrir el sucio secreto que esconde Parker. Aunque después de eso probablemente te quedarás sin trabajo… – Deadpool se rascó la nuca, pensativo. De pronto, se sobresaltó – ¡pero ey! Yo puedo ayudarte con el tema económico.

Spiderman, que estaba disimulando una sonrisa por sus palabras al oírlo hablar de Peter Parker abrió los ojos como platos.

– Wade, no... No es necesario. – se quedó observándolo por unos segundos. Antes de que Deadpool pudiera volver a hablar, se le adelantó. – ¿De verdad harías eso por mi?

Se arrepintió de la pregunta en el mismo momento en el que la formuló. Por algún motivo quería saber si Wade estaría dispuesto a prestarle dinero si lo necesitara… a _ayudarlo_.

Mierda, a veces estaba tentado de dispararse una telaraña a si mismo para tapar su bocaza.

Wade llevaba puesta como siempre su máscara, pero Peter estaba seguro de que sonreía.

– Cuando quieras, baby boy.

– Oh, eh… – No supo como seguir. ''Me alegra saber que cuento contigo'' No, definitivamente ni en un chiste. ''Me gusta saber que cuento con tu ayuda''… Tampoco.

Peter se aclaró la garganta y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza.

– …Bueno. Como he dicho no necesito tu ayuda.

Ahora eso había sonado algo cortante. Genial…

Deadpool sin embargo rió y pasándole un brazo por los hombros lo estrechó contra él, cosa que hizo sobresaltar al más joven. No se había esperado para nada que hiciera eso, y tampoco que Wade dijera lo siguiente:

– Eres divertido.

– No realmente…

Sorprendentemente, no se separó.

Y Deadpool tampoco lo hizo.

Después de unos segundos en el que ninguno de los dos habló – y vaya, era una sorpresa que Deadpool mantuviera su boca cerrada – Peter se descubrió a si mismo tentado de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del mercenario y cerrar los ojos. Y esa revelación lo asustó tanto que hizo que se separara con rapidez de él y se pudiera en pie.

– Ehm, hablando de tiempo libre, hoy tengo planes para mi que involucran a una lasaña que guardo en el frigorífico y una película de acción que alquilé ayer en el videoclub y aun no he visto. Así que, en fin, voy a ir yéndome.

– ¡Ey, espera espera espera! – Deadpol se puso también de pie de un salto y lo señaló con un dedo acusador – ¿He oído bien? ¿Has dicho lasaña?

– Sí, creo que eso es lo que he dicho – Peter levantó una ceja, extrañado.

– ¡Lasaña! ¿Un viernes? ¿En serio?

– Wade… de verdad que hay veces que no te entiendo. – se cruzó de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco – No debería estar preguntando esto, (porque la verdad no me interesa la respuesta) así que no sé porque lo hago pero… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

– Lasaña y viernes no deberían estar en la misma frase. Nope. No casan. ¡Viernes y fin de semana son compatibles con pizza, comida mexicana, japonesa o china!

Peter suspiró.

– Lo que tú digas. Que te aproveche tu pizza o, burrito, o… lo que sea. – dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia el borde del edificio y dar un salto cuando Wade puso una mano en su hombro, arrancándole un suspiro cansado.

– ¡Spidey, espera!

– ¿Qué quieres, Wade?

– Insisto en que la lasaña en un día como hoy no es buena opción… y mucho menos solo.

De pronto, entendió.

– ¿Estás sugiriendo algo?

Wade parecía nervioso.

– Sí, definitivamente tramaba algo.

– Puede. No tengo ninguna película por ver y esa de comedia que has mencionado antes suena interesante. Yo podría poner la comida y tú la película.

– Era de acción de hecho. Y tampoco recuerdo haberte explicado de que ib-

– Como sea –interrumpió Wade juntando sus manos en gesto de suplica – puedo dejar que elijas entre pizza y tacos. Cielos, puedes elegir hasta el restaurante de comida rápida. Solo… porfi.

Peter puso una mano en su nuca, mirando el suelo. Hizo mentalmente los pros y contras de pasar el resto del día con él. La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer… pero por otra parte…

Se trataba de Deadpool.

– Wade… no sé.

El mercenario mantuvo su gesto con las manos.

– Llevo la máscara puesta, pero si no la llevara te pondría ojitos de cachorrito para disuadirte. Aunque ahora que pienso si me la quitara te causaría más nauseas que ternura... ¡Oh vamos, Spidey! No quieres dejarme solo en un día como este… me rompes el corazón en mil pedazos. Creía que empezábamos a ser amigos, snif – fingió un lamento al final de la frase que hizo sonreír a Spiderman.

– Está bien… tú ganas.

Nada más terminar la frase, Peter se fijó en como el gesto de las manos de Deadpool cambiaba y se transformaba en un corazón.


End file.
